villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Braig
Braig is the original persona of Xigbar, and a major antagonist in the video game; Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. He is one of Ansem, The Wise's apprentices who became a Nobody that joined Organization XIII. But unlike the others who were turned into Nobodies, became members of Organization XIII, and were revealed to be pawns, Braig was a loyal servant towards Master Xehanort. He served Xehanort so he could have his own Keyblade. History Braig was one of Ansem, The Wise's apprentices. However, he was secretly working for Master Xehanort. He joined Xehanort so he could have the ability to manifest a Keyblade. Confronting Terra Sometime before Terra entered Radiant Garden, Xehanort told Braig to manipulate Terra to use the power of Darkness, and in return Xehanort will teach him how to manifest a Keyblade. Shortly after agreeing to his terms, Braig encountered Terra. He told Terra that he "kidnapped" Xehanort. Terra followed Braig, which led him underneath Radiant Garden. Braig showed that Xehanort was chained to a pole, much to Terra's dismay. Braig then processed to engage Terra in a duel, so he could eliminate Terra and take his Keyblade. Terra had trouble fighting back as he was afraid of succumbing to the darkness and endangering Master Xehanort. This was changed as Xehanort screams for him to use the Keyblade and avoid shaming Master Eraqus. Terra fights back and eventually defeats Braig by using the power of darkness, which resulted in Terra scarring Braig's face and permanently damaging his eye. After Terra leaves, Braig furiously attempts to gun down Xehanort for setting him up as "collateral damage". However, Master Xehanort threatens him into backing down and continuing with their plan. Some time afterwards, Xehanort infused a part of his heart into Braig, making him half-Xehanort. Confronting Aqua Later on, Braig arrived at the Keyblade Graveyard. He eventually encounters Aqua and Ventus. As soon as he encountered the two, he tried to convince them to turn against Terra. However, the two refuse to forsake their friend. Braig confronted Aqua, and ended up getting defeated by her. However, Braig only needed to buy time for Vanitas to merge with Ventus to become the χ-blade. After which, Braig ran off. Aqua tried to give chase, but she didn't want to leave an immobilized Ventus behind, so she stayed with him. Braig managed to retreat back to the Radiant Garden. Sometime afterwards, after Aqua defeated Terra-Xehanort, Braig, leads Dilan and Ansem, the Wise towards the silver-haired amnesiac man. Braig was pleased to see that Master Xehanort's plan was a success. Braig then commanded Dilan to take Aqua's Keyblade Armor and the Keyblade as Braig carried the unconscious Terra-Xehanort towards Ansem's castle. Eventually, Terra-Xehanort became one of Ansem's apprentice. Braig still remained loyal toward Xehanort. However, Braig was unsure if Terra-Xehanort did have amnesia, or was faking it to earn Ansem's trust. Braig even asked if he was Terra, but Xehanort didn't respond, much to Braig's relief. Becoming Xigbar As the years went by, Braig and Xehanort started various experiments. Braig managed to convince the other apprentices to aid Xehanort. These experiments resulted in the Heartless that roamed throughout the many worlds. Soon after, Braig and the other apprentices banished Ansem, the Wise into the Realm of Darkness. Dilan, Even, Aeleus, and Ienzo eventually succumbed to the darkness. Braig demanded an explanation from Xehanort. But Xehanort replied by summoning his Keyblade, stabbing Braig and extracting his heart. Before Braig's body disappeared, Xehanort replied that he's not Xehanort, his real name isAnsem. With his heart extracted, Braig became a Heartless. However, due to Braig's strong will, Braig also became a Nobody, known as Xigbar. Xigbar eventually joined as ranked II of Organization XIII. Despite Xigbar getting defeated by Sora, and his Heartless was also destroyed, Braig, along with Isa (Saïx's Somebody,) wasn't reincarnated. It was revealed that he was one of the members of True Organization XIII. Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Prequel Villains Category:Scarred Villains Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Archers Category:Gunmen Category:Apprentice Category:Sadists Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Male Villains Category:Humans